Five nights at Freddys, a theory
by Drakelord22
Summary: my first fan fiction. it is of five nights at freddys following th timeline of my theory i hope you find it enjoyable new chapters coming out if people enjoy this.


My story of Freddy's pizzeria my idea of what happened at Freddy Fazbears pizza

Chapter 1

The five children

Jason

Jason just turned 13 so he wanted to do something independently, then he remembered his friend talking about a place called Freddy Fazbears, he remembered something about robotics being mentioned, he decided to go there. When he got there the first thing he noticed was the queer design. He had never seen a pizzeria with so many various rooms usually there was the dining hall and then the kitchen but this place had more, a games room, a prize room, and two main displays holding the most interesting parts of the pizzeria, animatronics. Jason was most interested in this part because he had always loved robotics, which is why he was so intrigued by the fox animatronic which was a display where you take the fox apart and put him back together. Obviously no one had any idea what this robot was supposed to look like it hardly had any exoskeleton left, Jason decided to tinker with the least sharp part of the fox, the mouth. After a long time of messing with the wires in the voice box it began speaking in tune to radio signals constantly changing channels. Then after he had done this a person wearing a yellow Freddy costume beckoned him over, "follow me kid you get a special prize for good tinkering." {Uh oh am I in trouble thought Jason}

Susan

Susan was a 10 year old girl and she was going some pizzeria because her younger brother was having his birthday, she really didn't mind going, but could think of 10 better ways to spend her time. But when she walked in the place, it was narrowed down to 3 different ways; this place was more interesting than most places. The robots were a bit creepy to her, but not too much. What caught her eyes was the prize room, she saw tons of items that she really wanted and believed it would be easy to win them. She began playing arcade game after arcade game and finally had enough ticket to get anything from that wall, then she felt someone tap her on the back, startled she spun around to see a man in a yellow Freddy costume this was incredibly creepy because it looked like a robot up to the point of the eyes where you could see human eyes, which were small compared to the size the eyes were supposed to be, "you want to use those tickets to get a better prize than any of the ones on this wall? This fellow won the same prize through different means" "can I bring my little brother too?" Susan said "Sure" said the man

Reece

Reece was a curious young boy of the age of 12 he was the son of the owner of the pizzeria he knew everything about the place which was why he went to investigate when he saw a man wearing the celebratory golden Freddy costume. Even odder was the fact he was leading a group of 3 children around the pizzeria. He followed them to where they seemed to be heading, the parts and services area he concluded that he would follow this up some more, and after all it had been a rather boring day.

Terrence

Terrence was a shy boy of 14 he had no friends so he spent most of his time exploring isolated places alone so when he was at Freddy fazbears pizzeria from pure boredom, he noticed a ironbound door that said parts and services [Employees Only] So he concluded that nobody entered that place very often so he walked in while no one was looking and looked around. He saw that there were some severely broken down animatronics, 1 for each of the ones outside. {Interesting}He thought then he heard the door open behind him. 4 children (one seeming to be sneaking behind them) and a man in a golden colored Freddy costume. The man whipped around and shut the door locking them all in. the man then tore off his costume to reveal that he was a man in a dapper purple suit with a golden badge reading "security"

The purple man

{5 kids 2 more than planned but it didn't matter how many nothing would matter when this business was over nothing would matter it would be done.[but they are just kids]shut up[no]{they are staring make them stop!} "Alright children here's your prize turn against the wall and don't look [don't listen!] 4 of the children obeyed but one of them which he recognized as Reece and Reece said "you're going to kill us all but I'll save them" "you can't" I said as I stabbed his throat silencing him the other 4 turned quickly. The 9 year old began crying with tear streaming down both sides of his face [this is wrong they are kids {no, can't stop its already begun} he swiftly killed each of the after that. "You know, I've always why they made this room sound-proof." He managed to fit 4 of the children in an empty storage crate in the back of the room but he couldn't find a place to hide the 9 year old but he found a way to smuggle the child to a present box in the game room he left it there and hoped nobody won the prize in that box.


End file.
